Dear Fanfiction Writers
by LittleBabeBlue
Summary: The cast of the Avengers have some things to say... Written by ALazyFriend who is using my account
1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all I do NOT own the Avengers or any characters you recognize.**

**Second, knowing that this fic may offend some of you, I just want to say that this was written all in good fun and I really don't mean to be judgmental. I enjoy whump as much as the next person. I have also read excellent OC fics, where the OC has indeed fallen in love with an Avenger.**

**Finally, while I don't read or write slash, if you want to, it's your story and your ideas.**

**These are the characters speaking, not me.**

**So, enjoy and review, please!**

Chapter 1- Tony

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Okay, I get it. I'm awesome. Like, earth shatteringly awesome. Like wonderfully, amazingly, majestically….

Banner just told me to shut up. Fine, I will.

But seriously? Why is it that the only person with a stable relationship is also the guy you pair up with every single person on this team. I've been paired up with Romanoff (never going to happen, people! She's probably the scariest thing to hit this earth), I've been paired up with Clint, (blue eyes are NOT my thing), and I've been paired with Banner. He is my friend, people.

F-R-I-E-N-D. Say it with me.

But the _most _disturbing pairings have got be those of you who seem to think either Captain Spangles and I or Thor's psychopathic little brother, would make an adorable couple.

What kind of deranged people are you guys on here?

Like it or not, Capislce and I are never, ever, ever going to get together. Ever. I don't like him and he doesn't like me.

We are also not secret best buddies, and I am SICK of being forced to cry over Cap's mangled/dead body so you fan girls can have your sick little fantasies.

Oh, yeah and about Loki. I am _not _in love with him. He's an evil, psychopathic, demigod who wants to take over and enslave the human race. What about that is attractive?

And do not even get me started on those weird sicko's who seem to think JARVIS and me would make a good couple….

Okay, to summarize, I am in love with Pepper Potts. Say it with me, _Pepper Potts. _Again? Pepper Potts.

And I have no doubt that you guys will totally disregard this letter, seconds after I've written it.

Sincerely (or not so sincerely),

Tony Stark

**Okay guys, again, if you want to write slash, that's fine. It's your story. I was just trying to think about what the characters would feel. Next up is Steve!**


	2. Steve Rogers

Chapter 2- Steve

Dear Fan fiction Writers,

All right, I get it. America is a free country and you guys have the right to write whatever you want.

But, _really?_

Disregarding the fact, that Tony and I have been forced to do increasingly disgusting things with each other (I believe Tony wrote you a letter about that), I would like to bring up another romance topic.

I was in love with Peggy Carter. She just died a month ago. I never really got over here.

So, a _little _respect please? I don't know why but you guys seem to take perverse delight about paring me up with practically every dame on this planet. I have dated, been engaged to, married, died in the loving arms of, and cried hapless tears over more girls than I can even count.

Not to mention most of them seem to be disturbingly perfect. I mean is it even _natural _for girls to amethysts eyes? And perfect shiny hair? And to be able to speak about 5 languages?

Maybe girls have just advanced since the '40s. Who knows?

Not to mention, that half the time I can't even pronounce the girls names. They're usually about 5 words long.

Again, some respect for the dead please.

And for a guy who spent seventy years in the ice. Would you like to spend your re-awakened years constantly being chased by Mary Sues?

Thought not.

Sincerely,

Steve Rogers

**P.S. I've read a ton of wonderful Steve/OC fics. This is more a criticism of Mary Sues, than Steve/OC fics.**


	3. Clint Barton

Chapter 3- Clint

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Why, oh why do you hate me so much?

I get that Tony, and Steve, and Loki are forced to be paired with guys but that has _nothing _on what you guys do to me?

I cannot count how many times you have poisoned, shot, killed, harmed, maimed, kidnapped, or tortured me. I have counted at least 25 times I have been forced to die in Natasha's arms as she wept over my convulsing body. I cannot count the number of times that I have just fallen into scrape after scrape after scrape.

Really, do I get any compassion? Any love? The other characters get fluffy, humor stories but of course why me? Why would anyone make Clint Barton's life easy?

Isn't being Loki's mind slave enough? Isn't the fact that I have to live with myself day after day after day knowing about the SHIELD agents I hurt or killed? I'm already traumatized enough, trust me.

And by the way, I would like you to know that I'm not a romantic guy. I am certainly not someone who's going to date just a random girl who walks into SHIELD. So, you can stop those Clint/OC fics right in their tracks.

(And no shippers! This has nothing to do with the fact that I've had a secret crush on Natasha for forever! Seriously it doesn't)

Sincerely,

Clint Barton.

PS. I am an _only _child. Hear that? ONLY child. I do not have a sister or a cousin and if I did they would certainly not be pining over Steve Rogers.

**All right, guys! I like whump fics too, so please don't be offended. I am guilty as charged about loving when characters are injured. Next up is Loki!**


	4. Loki

Chapter 4- Loki

Dear Fan Fiction writers,

Being a super villain is hard. You're maligned, you're beaten, you're imprisoned, and killed, and forced to be stuck in a glass cage. People can never sympathize with you because they're too busy cheering the heroes on. You rarely achieve your goals.

Not to mention the pay is horrible.

And let me tell you, all you guys are _not _making my life easier.

Let me tell you. I used to think mortals were weak. I used to call them puny and far below us Asgardians.

Well a few days on has changed all of that.

You, Midgardians, have got to be the scariest, most deranged, most psychopathic people in all the nine realms. (And I'm including myself!) And Fan Fiction has got to be the scariest thing ever invented. (I cannot help but feel rather cheated on that).

Not only am I forced to court one of the most annoying mortals I have ever got the misfortune to encounter (you know who I'm talking about.) Oh, it isn't enough that every other day, I'm paired up with a new girl. A new girl who whose love for me is so pure, so _strong, _that I choose to give up all my evil, and instead become a rainbow fairy, dispensing ponies and magic and sweet treats to all of Earth.

(I might be exaggerating. But only a little!)

You mortals make me sick.

But, you know what the worst part is? The very worst?

I don't know what cultural habits people in your realm have but in my realm being forced to have more than brotherly love (which I don't even have) with your own brother is counted as creepy.

And really, _Thor?_ Disregarding the disgusting fact, that he's my _brother, _and a male, who really thinks we would be a good couple? I'm smart and brilliant and dedicated to evil. He's blond, and simple, and so dedicated to the forces of the light that he makes me want to puke.

I swear. I think I'm done trying to take over your planet. I'm not exactly sure I want to rule such a disturbed race.

Sincerely Loki


	5. Phil Coulson

Chapter 5- Phil

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I'm dead. Accept it.

Sincerely

Phil Coulson


	6. Nick Fury

Chapter 6- Nick Fury

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

You're lucky your precious little fan fiction database hasn't been nuked by SHIELD, yet.

Seriously, with all the classified info that you're throwing around, I'm surprised you haven't disappeared in the middle of the night. Does secrecy, and clandestine mean _nothing _to you?

Not to mention, I'm sick of you guys always portraying me as the bad guy.

Do you think being me is easy? Would _you _like to babysit a whole bunch of superheroes who can't use the toaster (Steve), smash things ever 10 minutes with their hammer (Thor), hack into every computer software you've ever installed (Tony), regularly climb through your air vents (Natasha), and like to shoot random things just to prove what a great shot they are?

Seriously, _you _may think they're hot. I just think they're the most irritating people that have ever been ensembled in one room.

So, maybe sometimes I'm crabby. Maybe I'm harsher on Tony Stark than he deserves. (Doubt it, though. If a guy made all your computers play "I'm Sexy and I Know It" for 9 hours straight, I doubt you'd be very nice to him either). Maybe sometimes, I act as if I care less about the team then the world. (Oh, wait, I do.)

So, come on, writers. Cut me some slack.

Sincerely,

Nick Fury

PS. The next person who asks me if I will take them for my Padawan, will be stuck in the class cage and dropped out of the helicarrier in midair. While I laugh hysterically.


	7. Bruce Banner

Chapter 7- Bruce Banner

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Wow. Just wow. Well, I suppose no one could accuse you of having too little imagination. Indeed, I would say the opposite was probably true.

I have a bone to pick with you. Moving past the fact that the strongest feelings I have ever had for Tony were outrage that he had eaten my secret stash of candy (long story), I would like to say something about the way you've been potraying me.

Believe it or not. I'm not emo.

Seriously I'm not! Just because occasionally I get depressed and like the color black, and think I'm a monster doesn't mean I'm constantly miserable. I laugh! I smile! I have human interactions. I don't think about suicide every 5 minutes.

And the Hulk can say more words than "SMASH!" Not much, I'll grant you that, but still. After about 1,000 times, it gets a little old.

Sincerely,

Bruce Banner

**OK, I'll admit. I didn't like this one too much. It's too short, and not as funny. Do you guys think I should write another? Thanks!**


	8. Thor

Dear Midgardian Writers otherwise known as Fan Fiction Writers,

I must confess to being most confused and more than that, upset by all the stories that have been written about me.

Only recently introduced to the Internet, I at first thought this was truth that I simply could not remember.

Do you know how scared I was?

Do you know that I nearly charged up to and nearly killed Tony Stark? (He had to pay for a whole new kitchen).

I believe you writers know why.

It was only a few weeks ago that Sir Rogers told me that these were stories that were made up entirely in your own minds.

And what scary minds you have.

I've half a mind to just give up protecting your planet. It's clear that the majority of your race is hopeless anyway.

Disregarding the fact, that while I care for my brother, I do not _care _for my brother (you know what I mean), and that my heart belongs to Jane Foster, I have another issue I feel must be breached.

I actually do posses basic intelligence.

I may not know exactly what an Iphone is or the microwave (no, Sir Stark, the microwave that blew up yesterday was not my fault. That was Sir Roger's. The microwave that blew up a week ago was my fault), but I bet you mortals would be just as confused if you were taken to Asgard.

I know how to whisper. I am not creepily cheerful. I don't hug people randomly. And I do possess basic social skills when interacting with my Midgardian collegues.

So, please, a little respect for someone who could destroy your house with lightning.

Sincerely,

Thor

P.S. Contrary to Sir Fury's statement, I do not smash things with my hammer every 10 minutes. I simply smash things with my hammer every 30 minutes. There is a difference.


	9. Bob Jones

**Okay, I sincerely doubt that New York actually has a cleaning crew. And even if they did, I'm assuming that S.H.I.E.L.D. would take care of it.**

**And Bob Jones doesn't exist. I made him up.**

**This was just for fun. Imagine if someone really did have to clean up new York after a big battle, or a rampage by Thor for pop-tarts.**

***Shiver***

**Chapter 11- Bob Jones**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I get it.

I'm not buff, and dressed in spangly pants. I don't have a magical hammer and a really cool accent. I don't have a powerful suit of armor, or some really dead-on arrows, or really tight leather get up.

But to be ignored so completely by you guys?

That's cold, really cold.

Do you know how hard it is, week after week after week, to clean up the massive wreck the Avengers make?

Ruined buildings, demolished parks, debris everywhere.

Not to mention missing packages of Pop Tarts.

But anyway. Sure, they protect us. But mine and my colleague's job is just as important!

We're the ones that fix up the streets! We're the ones that get rid of the hot dogs, all along 5th Avenue (long story). We're the ones that help move away all the parts of ruined buildings.

Sure, we may not have been in the movie! Sure, we will never be serenaded as Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

But a little respect and love? Is that so much to ask?

Sincerely

Bob Jones

Head of New York Clean Up Crew


	10. JARVIS

**Chapter 12- JARVIS**

**Again, nothing I write is meant to be taken as offensive.**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Respect the A.I.

You have no idea what it's like to have Tony Stark for your master.

And believe or not fangirls, I'm not entirely sure you'd want to.

Sincerely

JARVIS


	11. Odin

Chapter 13- Odin

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Loki is evil.

Yes, he may be _hot, _as you Midguardians say, and evil.

But he's evil never the less.

So, please stop treating me as the bad "guy" (I am trying to learn Midguardian words, in order to converse with my son's friends), about Loki's punishment. I think we can all concede that the "guy", sort of deserved it.

Also, yes, as duly noted, he is adopted. But I also loved him as my son. His actions broke my heart.

Yet, your stories never seem to take into account my pain. Sure, they take into account Loki's pain, and Thor's pain, and come to think of it, Tony's and Steve's pain seem to be pretty popular as well.

Anyway, I wish that your stories could show me as I truly am. I'm the suffering father of a wayward boy.

Please, some compassion is all I ask.

Sincerely,

Odin

PS. And no, I am not planning on having any of you over for lunch.

**Damn, I need to write Natasha. But, gosh, is she hard to write.**

**And Maria Hill. **

**And maybe Spider-Man. **


	12. Other

**Chapter 13- And Now for Something Completely Different**

Chapter 11-

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Why so serious?

Sincerely

The Joker

**XD **

**Don't worry, people. This is a joke. I'm not planning on doing this again.**

**Then again, this is the Joker. You can never tell. **


	13. Bobbi Morse

**Hey guys. Long time, no see. I must apologize for this. Now, knowing that this letter might be controversial, I'm just going to say that I love you all, and I mean no disrespect.**

**As for you guys who have no clue who Bobbi Morse is, she was a member of the West Coast Avengers, and her superhero name was Mockingbird. She became Clint Barton's wife, and they had a rather rocky relationship. They eventually would divorce.**

Chapter 10- Bobbi Morse

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I hate this website. I really and truly do.

So, apparently some movie called the Avengers came out a few months ago. And not only was I not invited to join, but apparently my (alright admittedly, ex) husband and Natasha Romanoff hit it off.

Now, let's not focus on the pain of my now ruined relationship. Let's not focus on the fact that just because we broke up, doesn't mean I don't care and love him.

Obviously, most people on this universe have no clue I even exist (which is a topic for another day).

But, as for the people who do, all I can say for you, is I hope you're happy with yourselves.

Apparently I'm now an evil, manipulative, lying harpy (I will refrain from using stronger words) that cheats on Clint behind his back, and is all around a total witch.

Oh, never mind, the fact that Natasha Romanoff's killed innocent people. Never mind that Thor's precious little brother was trying to enslave your planet a couple months ago.

Of course, _they're _forgiven by you guys.

But me? Date one guy and now suddenly I have hate fics about me?

Not to mention, I'm not even in the movies. If you didn't like, you could of, just, you know, left me _out? _

Alright, alright, I get not all of you are doing it, and most of you reading this have no clue who I am.

But for the rest of you, shame.

Sincerely

Bobbi Morse


	14. To The Reviewers

Chapter 14- To the Reviewers Part I

**Starkastic:**

Tony: See! She used me as her login name! That proves I'm the most popular Avenger.

Bruce: Tony, as much as you want to be, you are NOT the most popular Avenger.

Tony: I don't see too many kid's Hulk underoo's in the store, do you?

Bruce: Okay, ignoring that completely disgusting and irrelevant side note, thank you for reviewing.

**Angel. Of. Dance.**

Tony: Trust me, I'm pretty sure you don't want to see Natasha's. It's probably going to scar you for life.

Natasha: Shut up, Stark. I'm glad you appreciate me, reviewer.

**Homicidal. Hufflepuffs**

Natasha: Don't worry. If S.H.E.L.D. knows what's good for them, I'm next. Thanks for reviewing!

Steve: And ma'am, you're going to have to clarify about Beth.

**M1dnight217: **

Steve: You have a brother?

Clint: Maybe.

Tony: Man, he doesn't tell us that, but start talking about Katniss Everdeen, and the man. Won't. Shut. Up.

Clint: The girl holds the bow completely wrong. Your supposed to-

Bruce: Well, anyway thanks very much, and I, too miss Betty Ross.

**SilverHeart09:**

Phil: Apparently I might not be dead.

Accept it.

**BlooperLover: **

Tony: _See? _This person likes me too! Thank you very much!

Bruce: I'm done arguing with you about that.

**Ladygris:**

Clint: I may secretly have a crush on Natasha. Please don't tell her! She'll probably whip my butt harder in boxing practice.

Tony: Um? Bird Boy? I'm pretty sure everyone in Avengers Tower knows you have a crush on Natasha.

Clint: That's not true? Is it Steve?

Steve: Um. It might be.

**Raychaell Dionzeroes:**

Steve: We're honored that you do.

Tony: It's all because of me, right Bruce?

Bruce: I've officially given up.

**AaylaKitOfNiflheim:**

Thor: Ah, yes! We are responding to the Misgardian reviewers. I hope that you found my letter to your liking.

Loki: Thor, you really do smash things with your Hammer every 10 minutes.

Clint: Wait? How did Loki even get in here?

**Miss Billy Pratt:**

Steve: Wow, thanks miss for responding to each of the letters.

Loki: I agree with you. This website is simply deranged. And, yes, I'd like to kill some of those OC's in my sleep too.

Bruce: Finally, a reviewer who gets my pain!

Tony: And see, Clint? Even, _she _knows you dig, Natasha.

Natasha: Is that true?

Clint: No! I mean, yes… I mean, do you want it to be?

**Lillehafrue:**

Steve: You, ma'am. You are wonderful.

**Guest:**

Loki: Creepy is not even the beginning.

Natasha: And yes, mine WILL be long and furious.

Clint: Most of it will consist of how irritating Tony is.

Natasha: Are you on my side or not?

**Kendojay788**

Thor: Ah, yes. Another one of my fans.

Loki: Well, sadly Thor, your fangirl army does not even begin to match mine.

Tony: Or mine.

Clint: Hey, how about me? I have plenty of-

Steve: Okay. I don't REALLY think this reviewer wants to hear you guys argue about who has more fan girls.

**Marie Nomad:**

Thor: See, another Misguardian who wants to hear from me.

Tony: Still, doesn't make your fan girl army bigger than mine.

**Guest:**

Tony: Okay, okay I will admit, I secretly like and respect Cap a lot. You better not tell anyone though!

Clint: How sweet. By the way, what's Civil War?

**Kakashi Forever:**

Phil: Maybe.

**Guest:**

Tony: Gee, Clint you REALLY need to introduce me to this brother of yours.

Clint: We're not on speaking terms okay? Plus, he's not even alive.

**Anonymous:**

Loki: Why, thank you. I think I like you. Or, as much as I can like a pathetic mortal, of course.

**Andrea:**

Steve: Secretly, Tony's not such a bad guy. We may bicker, but I agree with you. I like him.

Clint: Again! How sweet!

**Vana Jedi:**

Natasha: Yeah. We'll work on that. Especially since my letter's coming next.

Tony: Of course you liked my letter, too? Right?

_Right?_

**Blooper Lover:**

Thor: Why, thank you. And I'd like to think I'm getting better with Midguardian appliances too.

Clint: Um, Thor? Tony says that you blew up the oven again. He's not too happy.

Thor: Okay, maybe not.

**Kai the Brony:**

Tony: I'm honored you think that I am-

Bruce: Tony, he meant _all_ the letters.

Clint: Anyway, I agree with you. Class hamsters are very scary.

Loki: You're afraid of _hamsters? _Seriously?

Clint: Once, again. Who let you in?

**Theicemenance:**

Pepper: Thank you. I'm glad _someone _appreciates me. Especially since I covered his butt when Fury wanted that report.

Tony: What? I had a lot going on.

Pepper: You were re-painting your suit!

Tony: Exactly!

Tony: And, yes, Fury does have a lot of anger issues. Which he seems to take out on me.

Pepper: That's not really surprising. You did play "I'm Sexy and I Know it" on all of S.H.E.L.D.'s computers.

Tony: It's not my fault if he has no sense of humor.

Loki: To cut this tedious conversation short, we thank you for your comments.

Tony: Security breach!


	15. To The Reviewers Part II

Chapter 15- To the Reviewers Part II

**Dalekgirl:**

Steve: We're glad you enjoyed it.

Bruce: And contrary to what Tony would have you believe, we sincerely hope we didn't offend anyone.

**Guest:**

Loki: Mortal, it's fan fiction. 95% of it doesn't have any logic.

**FilipinoMatryoshka:**

Bruce: You're awesome too.

Tony: Hey, I rather liked the idea of crazy fan girls!

**Lita Loni:**

Tony: I know.

Steve: Really? You don't thank her or anything? Just, "I know".

Tony: Yep.

Steve: Well, that's the most-

Clint: Aw, look, they're bickering like an old married couple already.

Steve and Tony: Shut UP, Clint!

**DarkMagicians:**

Loki: That was the annoying mortal part.

Tony: You think I'm annoying?

All of the Avengers: YES

Tony: At least I'm not the one with horns on my head.

**WillowBellatrix:**

Phil: Thank you.

**Special Agent Ali**

Tony: You want to see him TAZER me? I thought you liked me.

Natasha: Trust me, that reviewer's not the only one.

Loki: I second that notion.

Clint: How did you- you know I'm done with asking that question.

Pepper: I'm honored that you think I can top JARVIS.

Tony: Well, you do look great in high heels. JARVIS can't match that.

Loki: I like you too, mortal. Finally someone understands my pain about siblings!

Bruce: Wait- WHAT do you mean that you don't care what we say?

Steve: Okay to cut what is no doubt going to be an unpleasant situation short, your stories are very nice and thank you for reviewing!

Bruce: HULK SMASH!

**Rachetsfangirl**

Tony: You mean that _I'm _funny right?

Tony: No snarky comments? Really? Nothing?

Natasha: We've given up.

**Anon**

Phil: I may not be dead. And Thor and Loki aren't currently going out.

Fanfic Communnity: 1, Phil: 2

Natasha: And don't worry, I'm coming next.

**Till-The-Day-I-Die**

Tony: To answer your question about Odin, the author thought she would be clever and ended up misquoting something. It's SUPPOSED to be a reference to Silence of the Lambs.

Bobbi: By the way, thank you. I appreciate every nice comment I get on here.

Tony: Wait, who are you? What are you doing here?

Clint: Oh, hey, Bobbi.

Natasha: What is _she _doing here?

Clint: Um. Um. It's a very long story. Um.

Steve: To be short, thank you for not shipping Stony, Fury appreciates the support, Bruce says that his relationship with Tony can be cute if Tony's not annoying him, which apparently is never, and Thor secretly loves Teddy bears and appreciates the reference.

Bruce: Thank you everyone! Good night!


	16. Galaga Guy

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

How would you like it, if your one claim to fame was playing galaga during work?

Sincerely

Random S.H.I.E.L.D. worker who cannot tell you their name because Fury will make sure it's the last thing he ever does.


	17. Natasha Romanoff

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I originally was going to take the more direct approach instead of just writing you a letter. You're lucky that Clint talked me out of it.

First of all, apparently in some other movies, Steve Rogers and I hit it off. That is not accurate in this one. He's a nice guy and all, but blue and red aren't really my colors.

And Stark? Let's not even get started on that one.

Though, I _will _say is that, whatever Stark's told you, he deserves what I dish out to him. Though some of you seem to rarely take that in account.

But, I refuse to spend half of my letter complaining about Stark (mostly because he'll gloat about it). I'm here to complain about something else.

Clint Barton.

Yes, I may be the only girl on the team. Yes, we're old friends and might even be approaching something more.

But, does. Every. Single. Story. About. Me. _Have _to be about our relationship?

For the record, I have plenty of other talents and interests _besides _Clint, thank you very much. And for the record, right now, we're just _friends. _

(I may or may not want to keep it that way).

And by the way, I have feelings you know. I'm not totally emotionless every second. I laugh. I make jokes.

I have more to me than just my guns and my "assets".

Which, *_ahem*, _I would also appreciate you NOT focusing on.

Sincerely

Natasha Romanoff.


	18. To The Reviewers Part III

Chapter 18- To the Reviewers Part III

**Kakashi Forever:**

Bobbi: Thank you!

Natasha: Wait, Clint, I thought you kicked her out? Clint?

Clint: Um… Natasha dear, let's talk about this….

**Olde dragon:**

Tony: Oh yeah, that guy. He's been giving me dirty looks ever since.

Bruce: Well, you did cause him to have to report to Fury.

Clint: We don't know what happened to him. He won't talk aobut it.

Natasha: We _do _know that he was taken to the mental health ward of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony: Talking with Fury can cause that.

**Qweb:**

Phil: I'm Phil Coulson. I can do anything.

**Jelsemium:**

Clint: Natasha was going to do that. Lucky for some of your colleagues I talked her out of it.

Natasha: Yes. The paperwork for killing civilians is a pain.

Clint: And, yes, the editor for the letters botched Fury's letter. She had a talk with him. It wasn't pretty.

Tony: Yeah. It made my talks with him look civil.

Natasha: Stark, they aren't talks. They seem to mostly consist of him locking you in the glass cage, because you piss him off.

Tony: The cage and I have become good friends recently.

**AaylaKitOfNiflheim:**

Thor: I always do, mortal. I always do.


End file.
